


I'll be here whenever you say

by cometcantdraw



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, does this count as fluff?, i also dont know how to think of titles, i have no clue how to tag, im tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometcantdraw/pseuds/cometcantdraw
Summary: Taz and Up have a conversation after making it off of Bug world.
Relationships: taz&up
Kudos: 6





	I'll be here whenever you say

**Author's Note:**

> -This is just something short I wrote for an Instagram competition a while back, I dont remember writing it meaning it was probably at some stupid hour of the morning so I apologise for it not being the best.  
> -The title is from 'Holiday Club' by Jim and the Povolos

The crew of Starship 15-a2 had successfully survived their mission on Bug World and had made their way back to the ship. As soon as they took off again, most of the rangers left to go and clean and rest up after the tiring events of the day. There were, however, two rangers left standing in the entry hallway; Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz. 

"hey, I'm sorry about today." Taz spoke up, filling the silence. "I was, uhh really horrible to you earlier and I-" she was cut off by Up.

"Taz it's fine i promise"

"But it's not, is it!?" she paused, as if waiting for an answer. "You could've died, what if those mosquito bastards got you and I never apologised!?" she snapped, her voice cracking slightly at the end.  
"You gotta stop risking your life for me. Please, Up" she looked up at him, fighting to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

Up said nothing, opening his arms and enveloping her in a hug. They stood there for a minute, hugging in the entrance hall as Taz sniffled quietly into his chest. 

"Hey, wanna watch Karate Kid now?" he asked. Taz nodded whilst subtly trying to dry her eyes before she hopped onto his back and they sped off down the hall.


End file.
